The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP038’. ‘SAKIMP038’ originated from a hybridization between the proprietary female Impatiens line ‘NG-02SM-13’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Impatiens line ‘NF-457BB’ (unpatented) in Misato, Japan.
In September 2009, the parental lines were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for selection included bright flower color, clear variegation, and a strong root system. At the completion of the trial, a single plant selection designated as ‘M2011-377’ was selected based on the above selection criteria an vegetatively propagated. From June to August 2011, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and re-evaluated for stability of traits. ‘M2011-377’ was subsequently named ‘SAKIMP038’, which was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative shoot-tip cuttings in Salinas, Calif.